RWBY Post volume I Part 3: Rise of The Androids
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: I don't Own RWBY, Contains A lot of Spoilers from almost every story I've made! Things go bad in Beacon Academy, but it gets worse. when a bunch of Androids from The Black Trailer return to take over the whole school, It's up to the hunters and huntresses to team up, and punch them in the face! Prepare for Fun, Action, and a cameo appearence of COD, What? Enjoy! 2 chapters
1. They're coming!

A/N: Hi guys! Before I begin, let me say this to get it out of the way, I'm sorry about my last story, I guess I was rushing into things, but forgive me. This is the finale of the Post-volume I trilogy, if you want me to do another one, that's your choice and I'll do it. This will contain spoilers from The Black Trailer, The Show itself, _TFWOH_, and The first two stories. hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does, and they're the best company ever! I own my OC though. (his name is Leon Idas, he has a Blue hood, blue armor, black spiky hair, and his weapon will be revealed.)

Update: I put this story in two chapters.

Begin Story Now!

* * *

Welcome Back to Beacon Academy, the best place to be when you want to fight monsters, and learn about boring stuff like cowboys and aliens. It was morning time, the first class was starting. Jaune was flipping his book, Blake was reading hers from yesterday, Yang was doing that too, Weiss was studying for a future assignment, and so was Ruby, sort of. She nearly fell asleep again and arose to tell the answer.

"The Answer is a surprise attack from a pack of Beowolves!" She said, but all she got was complete utter silence.

"Ruby, for the last time, there are no teachers here!" Weiss reminded her teammate, and pointed at the empty desk that Professor Port usually sits in. It was true, Three weeks ago after _The Lucky Clover _disaster, The teachers decided to take a quick vacation and only Leon knew this, so he lied to the students, then after the world-famous play _Romeo & Juliet_ hit theaters, They discovered that secret, and instead of breaking every rule in the book, like normal students would do, they had to wait for them to come back, but unfortunately, Things went downhill quickly.

"Oh, right." Ruby went back to sleep. Without the teachers here, there was nothing to do, and even if Weiss did teach them, things would get ugly. So they did nothing for three minutes, before our favorite rule breaker came in.

"Sorry I'm late class!" He said quickly, and ran to the desk, putting his books down. "I had homework to do!"

"Does your 'homework' involve you getting dirty?" Jaune pointed out. it was real obvious to tell, because Leon was covered in grease from head to toe, Blake was now suspicious of him.

"No!" He start to begin the day, "Today class, We'll be studying for the Beacon Spelling Bee!" Silence, that was the best reaction anyone could give him. That event was canceled, because someone attacked the winner, no one was killed though. Leon noticed this, and signed. "Wow, and i thought they would be happy about this." He opened up his copy of the newspaper, which had the headlines: "**WHERE ARE THEY?**" On the front page, It was referring to the disappearance of the teachers. Who wouldn't wonder about that?

"Can we do something fun?" Complained Yang. "I'm sick and tired of doing absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah, so am I." Leon replied "but there's nothing to do now."

"Can't we just kill some monsters?" Jaune asked.

"no, I'm not gonna break one of the rules!"

"said the guy who used forgery." It looked like Jaune was mocking him, but he wasn't.

"Hey, Cardin couldn't figure it out until after that play fiasco!" Leon put down the newspaper, and walked in circles, thinking of what he and the others should do to pass the time, until the teachers came back.

"What are you doing now?" Jaune asked again.

"Thinking."

"In front of the class?"

"yeah, its my favorite thing to do." That was a lie, he just wanted to have fun, he looked at the clock and said to the class, "I'm gonna get something from the other rooms." And left.

"Wow, Leon is such a weirdo." Yang said, "right Blake?" When she turned her head, Blake was gone, "uh, Blake?"

At Leon, he walked to a door, it had a pass code lock next to it, and it resembled a nine-dight code, he tapped the numbers: 1111, and it opened, letting Leon gain access to the room, he had to walk down a flight of stairs leading to a room with concrete walls. He grabbed a green cloth and went to the green curtains to wipe off some dust from underneath it. He wiped it four times.

"Almost done." He said out loud, already amazed about his work.

"Almost done with what?" someone replied from the doorway, Leon yelped out, and saw that it was Blake, standing next to a table of tools.

"How did you get here!?" He asked still in shock.

"The door was left open, and this is the abandoned basement of the academy." Blake walked two steps closer to Leon, "what are you working on?"

"Uh, nothing out of the ordinary." Leon lied, but he shouldn't have considering that Blake was the most biggest mystery of the school, she was acting serious but wasn't showing it.

"Really?" She said, she took another step forward. Leon was growing more nervous. "It looks like you're hiding something important."

"No I'm not, now go away!" Leon was about to push Blake, but she step-sided his attempt, and tripped him to the ground, she went to the curtains and pulled off the sheets, the moment she did, she saw a familiar figure there.

"The AK-130 Androids." She replied. That similar face of the robot figure brought back memories.

"Wait, you know those things?" Leon said, getting up from the ground, "wow, that was unexpected."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're my hand-made robots." Leon said, Blake became surprised at this, "I'm making them to teach the students."

Blake said "so, they're teachers with machine guns and blades?"

"Heh, I'm working on that." Leon said, he grabbed a wrench and banged on the droid, "besides, everybody likes androids."

"but those androids hate me." Blake remembered her experience with those robots, and believe me, it wasn't pretty, it involved a lot of fighting And also the train didn't stop when it's back carriages got separated at all, they were probably busy with nonimportant stuff.

"I can imagine why," Leon turned to Blake "but you must keep this a secret!"

"Why?"

"cause if anyone finds out, I'll get expelled."

"But the teachers are not he-"

"I know!" Leon replied "but if they are, it'll be our secret."

"Again, why?"

"because you saw them, so I have to trust you!" Leon said.

"Alright then."

"good, now move!" Leon pushed Blake away from the room and outside the door, he closed it shut, and went back to his work.

"Now to put the finishing touches." He said to himself, he grabbed a bottle that looked like liquid detergent, and poured it on the android, "and done!" He threw the bottle away, and ran upstairs to get ready for the next class, unfortunately he would've known that he poured it the worst liquid of them all: Evil Robot Activator Detergent (now with clean teeth for anyone with 1000 feet, for a hundred years).

* * *

One hour later, the school went to its favorite time of day: lunch. No one decided to start another food fight, because they had to clean it all up as a punishment, and the menu here was the same as always.

"What's today's menu?" Ren asked Ruby who got her plate and sat down in their table with the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"A sandwich with tuna, and cheese, and a sundae with marshmallows, water, milk, sprinkles, and whipped cream with a cherry on top... Again." (I strongly recommend you not making one, even though it may taste good, I tried it once) She answered, she just took a bite of the sandwich. "this is the fourth time this happened."

"I was sure Leon would change the menu this week." Pyrrha said, she also wasn't comfortable with this crazy month, she wasn't able to do anything that involved homework, and people were begging to get their teachers back, so they can live their regular lives again. "How has he been doing?"

"Good." Jaune replied "the only problem is that he'll probably make us do another activity, cause last time, we did that Swimming competition." That was one event meant to be forgotten, they had to swim from the town of Vale to Beacon, even though they don't know where to go, and they randomly swimmed into the Olympics 2030, and they all attacked Leon, cause he used a boat to get there, even though he said that it would be cheating.

"Was it really necessary for him to make us to do these activities?" Yang asked.

"No, but he's always looking for fun." Weiss replied, then she turned to Blake, "by the way, you were following Leon earlier today, what's he up to?"

This was a problem, Blake wasn't supposed to keep secrets to her friends, even if they involved a large nuclear missile heading to the forest of Forever Fall, so she had to tell them, "Leon was in the abando-" but she had her mouth covered by Leon's hand.

"I was in the abandoned Attic, learning how to read my favorite books!" He quickly said, not even knowing what he meant by that. "It was tiring, and I couldn't figure out what it meant."

"Uh, okay?" Ruby said, even though she knew that it was a complete lie. "Are you gonna sit at your table?"

"Oh no, I'm gonna sit here, and have fun talking to you guys." he plopped himself right next to Blake, and kept her mouth covered, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." Jaune said, but Leon thought it wrong.

"Yeah, let's talk about nothing." He replied, "Nothing is very boring, we got nothing to do." He continued his chatter about this weird thing.

"Ugh, this is boring!" Weiss muttered to herself.

Later, It was time for Oobleck's class, and the teacher was Cardin.

"Today class, we'll be discussing about what would happen if Aliens landed in Beacon." he announced, the crowd of students started to boo at him. "Shut up, it's that or explaining how milk is made!" Cardin whacked the whip on the desk and shutted everyone up, then continued with his class. "What will happen if Aliens landed on this planet, would they help us and become our slaves, or destroy everything?"

Weiss raised her hand and answered, "They would destroy everything, and cause humanity to flee into another planet, and engage in an all out war against the alien threat." She knew this because she and Ruby went through that experience about a few months ago and they ended the war of extinction, with the help of Logan and David Walker, it didn't involve Remnant, but humanity needed to be saved either way.

"Wrong!" Cardin shouted out, "The answer is that they would be our slaves, and doing everything we want them to!" He was wrong, if only he'd realized this. "Because that's what every alien does."

"No, they don't!"

"Then do you want me to prove it?" Without waiting for an answer, Cardin ran out and got out a Flat-screen TV to show to the class (where did he get that?), and pressed the power button. it turned on and showed footage of a burning bridge right next to a road leading into a city that was near devastation. a lot of destruction was there.

"On Today's report, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" The anchorman shouted to the camera, and the program was breaking up. footage of the destruction showed a couple of aliens coming to the citizens, and attacking them. Weiss stood up and went to the TV to shut it off.

"I was right Cardin." She replied. she pulled the TV back outside, and returned to her seat. "Man, I don't want a repeat of that war." she muttered.

Cardin said, "Okay, let's watch a movie then!" he put a Videotape in the VCR, and pressed play, The movie title quickly showed up on the screen, and the same song played for like 3 minutes. can you guess which movie it is?

"This movie is boring!" Jaune hasn't even seen the actors, but he was already complaining.

"Shut up Jaune, this movie is fun!" it wasn't.

* * *

And so, another day ends here in Beacon Academy, almost. Other than people being bored, it was okay. At the dorm of Team RWBY, Weiss and Blake were there, Weiss was still studying, and Blake was reading her book again, even though she finished it two minutes ago. but that secret about the androids still bugged her, and she couldn't keep it, because Weiss wanted for her to say something if this comes up, including if an invasion of the White Fang will happen in Beacon.

"Weiss." She replied to the heiress, "Can I say something?"

"Sure, if it's a secret, then it's good to share it after...you know, but i don't want you to run away." Weiss said.

"Today, Leon was making me keep a secret, one I knew about months ago before coming to Beacon, There was AK-130 Androids in the abandoned basement."

"Here? In Beacon?" Weiss was unaware of this.

"Yes, Leon was making these Androids back for two straight weeks."

Weiss didn't believe that there would be a bunch of Androids in the academy, But notherless she started to laugh, "Ha, Leon's such a loser, but why would he make something like?"

"For teaching the students, and they come equiped with Blades and machine guns."

"Yeah, those are some great teachers." Weiss said, right then, there was a knock on the door, Blake walked over to there, and opened it up. It was he who should not be named himself.

"Hey, Blake." Leon happily said, ad helded a glass to her, "I got you some milk."

"Thanks," She took it, and closed the door on him, then there was another knock on the door and she answered it. "Yes?"

"Uh, Blake, not to ask but, is someone in there with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know." Leon chuckled and walked down the hallway.

Weiss replied to Blake, "He heard us, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

* * *

Where was Velvet this whole time? She was in the abandoned basement, and had her left hand locked to a control panel, thanks to Leon. in fact, he showed up, walked to her and patted her head.

"so how's the androids, Easter bunny?" he replied, and he offended her already in 7 seconds.

"Good, but there's a little problem, they've been-" Velvet was quickly cut off, by him.

"Okay, that's a good thing, And are you doing fine standing there?"

"No, I'm not!" Velvet was still mad about him doing this.

Leon replied, "Okay then, keep complaining while i check on the robots."

"No, don't!" Velvet's response didn't mean anything to Leon as he walked to the green curtain and pulled it up. Then suddenly, a kick pushed him to the tool mounted wall, and he fell on his face, Velvet gasped, and turned to the front, the AK-130 Android had the glowing red colors on, and it looked at Velvet, and Leon.

"Hostile detected, Primary goal: Eliminate!" it responded, Leon quickly reacted, and gutted the blades of the chain on Velvet, just when the machine guns on the android. Fired hazily on them, they took cover behind the panel.

"Whoa!" Leon shouted, "What the heck's going on?!"

"It's the robots, somehow they've malfunctioned and are now wanting to kill us, and take over the whole academy!" Velvet replied.

"you could've told me earlier!"

"I was trying too, but you ignored me!" Leon picked up a nearby wrench, threw it at the droid, and it turned to the right and it was shooting at the wall for no reason. "Run!" the two students moved up the stairs, and left the door open, again, this is why no one should do this.

At Ruby, she was heading to her dorm, but by two turns, she noticed Leon and Velvet running away from something. "Get out of the way now!" They said, and went past her. Curious, Ruby walked to the corner where they came from, then an Android leaped to the floor, and turned its head to her, it's blades were intact, and it spun both of them, Ruby grabbed the arms and stranded them from reaching to her. Blake and Weiss showed up just in time.

"I could use some help here!" Ruby said, turned to the teammates, and push the robot away from her, Blake reacted, using her katana, she ran over to the stunned robot, and quickly slashed it into three pieces, the parts of the robot fell apart and fell on the floor.

"Get your weapons ready, We're gonna get company." She said, then ran out to the hallway.

Ruby, who was now a bit confused, asked Weiss, "What does she mean 'company'?"

"I'll explain later!" Weiss threw Ruby's scythe to her, "Right now we need to take care of this, It's the Rise Of The Androids!" Roll Credits! Oh... wait, this isn't a part 1-2 story, is it?

"This won't end well." Ren muttered to himself, he and Nora were watching Loft and Russel, who were about to prank someone, by hitting him/her with a chocolate cake, Which Leon stole from Vale, and which The two stole from him, he didn't notice yet.

"Ready..." Russel was about to give the signal when the door opened, "Now!" Loft slammed the pie at the victim, and they started to laugh out loud, until they realized who they pranked, an Android.

"Chocolate cake equals Yummy." it responded, "But being hit by one equals Bad, Eliminate Threat!" it armed its guns at Loft and Russel, but it was quickly shot down by Ren.

"Hey, I was gonna do that!" Loft said.

At the two courageous partners, Namely, Jaune and Pyrrha, they were right next to the fountain, and they were caught up by the androids, "hostile detected, Eliminate threat!"

"Robots?" Jaune replied, "they picked the wrong day to mess with us!" he ran out with his sword, and slashed on the couple of androids, Pyrrha got out milo and let the weapon turn into a rifle, so she can fire at the enemies, she shot two heads of the robot squad, Jaune put up his shield, as the bullets went flying at him, Pyrrha aimed at the robot and shot it down.

"There's more!" She announced, she let the rifle change into a lance and charged at them, using her shield. Jaune charged as well, and swung his blade at the opposing android.

Ruby and Weiss reached the cafeteria, and that's where Leon was, he was cornered by a couple of robots.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" He said, but they didn't understand him, "Great, then let's do this my way!" He got out a baton, and on the front and back, blades came out of it.

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted, Weiss just rolled her eyes. Leon charged in, and swung it at two enemies, then delivered a slash on the head, two androids decided to use their machine guns and fired at him, but he spun his weapon, and it deflected them off. Once they stopped shooting at him, he pointed his dual wielded sword, and a miniature missile popped out of the blade, and exploded on three robots.

"Amazing!" Ruby shouted again, Weiss started to wonder why they're just standing there and letting him take them out on his own. He fired another missile at a table, it blew up, detaching a robot in half, when a robot leaped to him, he quickly killed it in a quick slashing move, then spun around, and slashed four android heads in a row. There was only one android left, so he presented it with a finishing move.

"Would you like to try my delicious smoothie?" He asked, acting like a regular student, while holding out a cup with a cherry on top.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Both Ruby and Weiss said, the droid put the drink to the side.

"Smoothie equals bad, eliminate threat!"

"Ugh." Leon signed, stabbed the android and fired a rocket and sends it to the ordering table and it exploded, causing a bag of potatoes to break, and there was no money in the cash register at all. " that's for not liking my homemade smoothie!"

"Leon, that was awesome!" Ruby said, coming to him, "Who knew an impressive student like you would pull off unique skills."

"Thanks, " Leon let his baton deactivate the blades, "I call this The _Molon_ _Labe_!" He smiled proudly, that is until Weiss cutted in.

"Sorry to interrupt your victory, but we got to do something about your teacher/robo-killers!" She said,

"Wait, you made them?!" Ruby said, "Ugh, I take back what i said about you!"

"Hey," Leon wanted to complain to Weiss, but an explosion was heard from outside, gunfire, someone was fighting against those things.

"We got to form a plan!"

"Yeah, and I got the best one yet!" Leon explained, "We get the gang, steal some good food, steal one of the airships, fly to Signal Academy and wait for this whole thing to blow over!"

"That's a terrible plan!" commented Weiss.

"Shouldn't it be that we get the gang, and form a good plan?" replied Ruby, Weiss thought about it, the plan was to get the gang and make another plan, totally sensible enough.

"Yeah, Let's get the gang, before they face something worse than those robots!" The trio rushed to regroup the students.

Ren and Nora fired their weapons at the approaching androids, The _Magnhild _fired at the crowd, and took most of them out, but one manage to slip through and nearly hitted her, Nora's weapon turned into its hammer form, and she hitted it on the android, and it flailed in the air.

"There's too many of them!" Ren pointed out, he stabbed the robot's neck with the blade of _Storm Flower_, and fired a couple of them. then another persona came in.

"Coming through!" Yang announced and blasted off the first row, she kicked one of them and sended it off with a punch, another punch got the best of them all, Ren finished the last one, by landing a headshot. and that was when Leon and the two members of RWBY came in.

"Darn it!" Leon said, "We missed the fun, didn't we?"

"Yep." Yang noticed more gunshots at the fountain. There Pyrrha killed the android by launching _Milo _at its head. she received it, and right behind her and Jaune, an android was aiming at them.

"Two incredibly awesome hostile detected!" it said.

"Why, thank you." Jaune replied, thinking it was a compliment.

"Eliminate Thr-" the robot barely finished, when a pistol tied to a whip went past it, then went back at it, and chopped its head off, and returned to its owner. Blake caught it, and put it back in its sheathed form.

Jaune said, "Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem." She answered back, The group of heroes managed to get to them.

"Aw come on!" Leon said, "I wanted to hurt some robots!" then the others showed up, Velvet, who was carrying a lightweight staff as her weapon, and Team CRDL, all who were out of breath.

"Sorry, we got a massive 'roadblock' in the way." She replied, "We took care of them, at least we're all here."

"Alright, we got to improvise." Weiss said, "Leon, tell me how many androids did you made!"

Leon chuckled, "Uh...I made five thousand of them."

"WHAT?!" The crowd shouted, not just because of that number, but because they heard that he made them.

"Ugh, no wonder why you went in that basement for three days last week, but let's get back on track." Weiss explained, "We got a ton of Androids here in this school, all we need to do is find their source, and take every one of them down, we don't have teachers here so we must rely on each other, our best option is to assemble a team of two so we can cover more ground."

"That's a good idea!" Ruby commented, Weiss appreciated it she was definitely getting into her role as a leader.

"Ruby, go with Leon, Cardin will team up with Yang, Blake will go with Nora, Jaune and Ren should team up, Velvet will go with Dove, Russel will go with Loft, and I'll go with Pyrrha, got it?"

"Got It!" Everyone replied, before Jaune excitedly said, "Can we have team names, Can we?"

"Ugh, Fine."

"I'll be Team Jaune is cool!"

Cardin protested, "You should be given the team name, Red vs Blue!"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Then everyone started to shout out random team names, "Team Walker," "Team Power!" "Team exoskeletons!" "Team nevermore!" "Team Amazing," "Team Shoes!" (What?)

"Alright, enough!" Weiss shouted, "Let's decide this in a better way!" after two minutes, everyone put in their votes, "Team Scarecrow is Leon and Ruby, Jaune and Ren is Team Caliber, Team Ninpo is Blake and Nora, Cardin and Yang were Team Cowboys, Velvet and Dove are Team SuperStars, Russel and Loft are Team Mailboxes, and Pyrrha and I will be Team...BabyFace," Weiss didn't seemed amused by that joke, She muttered, "When i find out who wrote this, i'll take him down", and she took out soemthing from her pocket, it was earpieces she took from the war. "Take these." She threw them all an earpiece, "Alright, let's move out!"

"Wait, We should have Lens Flares!" Cardin said. without waiting for an answer, he enable Lens Flares, and now it almost blinds the people who read this.

"Seriously?" The Heiress replied, "Do we really need this?"

Ruby said, "Whoa, it's so cool!"

"This better be worth it, Let's move out!" The others nodded, and scattered with their new partners to take down the Androids.

* * *

Team Caliber had manage to sneak into the kitchen, but robots were also there, and they were... checking out the dishes?

"Shiny plate is Bad, Eliminate!" one fired continuously at it, "Spork is bad, Eliminate!" He shot that one too, another one came to a handcrafte plate, "Plate made for red haired girl is bad, Eliminate!" He shot that to pieces.

"Aw Darn, It took me three days to do that." Jaune muttered. he made that especially for her. They still had to remain silent, They slowly crawled to the next table, Jaune was almost willing to put out his sword, but Ren stopped him from doing that. they don't want to engage in hand to hand combat just yet. Jaune stopeped gripping his handle and put his hands on the table in order to see what was now happening, unfortunately he was touching the stove, it took five seconds before he realized it. "OWWWW, IT HURTS!" He shouted, and the androids noticed that scream.

"High-pitched screaming girl detected as hostile, Eliminate threat!" The robots aimed at Jaune, who complained back.

"Hey, I'm not a girl at all!" he said, Ren quickly grabbed Jaune and fired his gun at the opposing enemies, then moved in the bakery room, he closed the door, and they took cover behind the table.

"We're trapped!" Ren said.

"Don't worry about it, There's no way they can open this door!" Jaune spoke too soon, when the android started toturn the handle, and came in. "And they can." He got his sword and shield and charge in.

(cue awesome fighting music please)

"Charge!" Leon shouted, Team Scarecrow was in the auditorium, and they were going to hit the androids head on. Ruby dashed in and took a heavy strike on one of the robots' legs, she strike another from behind, and it crashed next to a couple of them, Ruby aimed _Crescent Rose _in it's Rifle form and fired at the first three that were going to strike with blades, she went in with the gun changing into a scythe and spun around using the weapon and took down a full circle of the robots. Leon fired a couple of minature rockets at the squard, and he gave them a double slash on the chest, he fired another rocket and hitted the android that was leaping in the air. he spun around and delivered a uppercut move on the back of an android.

Team Cowboys were also locked in combat, Cardin knocked over a couple of enemies with his mace, he splitted off the head of the opposing enemy, "They just keep on coming!" he shouted through the sounds of machine guns, Yang punched the heck out of the one droid, and sended it to the sky.

"Come on guys, You want a piece of me!" She shouted her insult at the enemies.

One of them replied, "Insult is bad to us, Eliminate Threat!" It got out the blades and charged right at her, she put her defensed up and she was pushed two feet away, she fought back by sending a blast from her weapon, and it missed it by a landslide, it charged back and Yang was ready for it, but she tripped by accident, and the blades missed her, but all it cutted was one piece of her gold hair. she landed on her back, and saw the hair, her eyes were now starting to change from purple to red.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" She bursted into beserker mode, and charged at the robot, who had no chance against her explosive punch. she then went head on against the whole group of the androids.

Jaune and Ren were taking care of the robots, the leader of JNPR strike down the villianous robot who was very stupid, Ren fired more bullets at the combat enemies, he delivered a killing blow on the other droids, and he shot out a couple of more on a few of them.

"To your right!" He warned Jaune, who noticed, and slashed the enemy down, he gave him the thumbs up signal, and continued fighting. The bullets deflected off his shield, and he bashed it on his target.

At team Ninpo, both Nora and Blake finished their battle, the remaining parts of the droids were splitted in half, or mostly malfunctioned. Blake looked at them.

"That was fun." Nora happily said, "I hope there's more of them we can take down."

Blake nodded, she kicked the destroyed leg of a robot, and remembered about that moment she faced them, she also wondered how Adam was doing, he's been gone for a long while. Did he became a new man, or did he still follow through his wicked schemes? This wasn't a time to ask question though, because there was work to be done.

She tapped her earpiece, and said "This is team Ninpo, we secured the front entrance to the academy, where should we go?"

Weiss replied on the line, "how about you head to the gardens, we got a heck ton of enemies." Her option was not accepted, when a claw landed on the ground, Blake looked behind her to see another enemy, except this one was inspired by spiders,

"Uh, Actually I think we could use some assistance here." She said to the earpiece, and looked at the villainous Spider Droid, wow, who knew Leon had the time to make that. Blake got her weapon out, and instead of charging at it like last time, she took a few steps back to get a good distance. Nora saw this as well, and got her weapon out in the form of a gernade launcher, she aimed her weapon and fired on the droid, but thanks to it's armor, it did no damage. She fired another one, but that didn't do much as well.

The spider droid fired the cannons at our heroes, they dodged it, and moved to the side as one of them nearly gets them, the droid moved closer, and that's when Team Babyface came in, Weiss appeared from behind, used a glyph, and landed on the head of the droid, and she started to stab it, but it doesn't do any damage to it, she held on with her hand, and the droid began to fire the cannons again, but they were suddenly firing at the landscape instead of Team Ninpo, that was Pyyrha's ability, Polarity, she was able to control magnetism, luckily the large battle droid was made out of metal, but she wasn't able to make it fall apart. Blake and Nora didn't know this, neither did the others but Ruby and Weiss, with that moment, Team Ninpo found their advantage.

Nora charged in on the machine, and delivered it a hammer strike on one of the cannons, causing it to malfunction, Blake charged in and let her katana fire out bullets on the machine, then threw her weapon on the head, and let herself swing to it, then let it change back in it's katana form, and she stabbed the wires connecting it to the head, Pyyrha chose that moment to let go, she stopped using her ability, and Weiss hopped off, and used her Myrenaster's default spell to moved in and break the two legs of the robot, causing it to go on it's side. the remaining two legs were not able to help itself up. Nora armed her gernade launcher, and fired on the broken parts, the robot then started to burst heat, and all of a sudden, it self-destructed to pieces, Pyyrha Blocked the blast with Akouo, and Weiss, Blake and Nora ran out of it's way quickly.

The explosion died down quickly, the large parts of the spider droid remained in it's place, the wires were flickering and the parts were still burning, Blake and the gang rounded up.

She tapped Her earpiece and responded "Leon, how's the battle going?"

"Great, very great." Leon said, he and Ruby were done fighting the androids in the auditorium, she was looking through the scrap of metal, because they still needed to get some info on their origin. "how about you?"

"Other than being attacked by your spider droid, we're good."

"Leon!" Ruby shouted, "you better come see this!" Leon rushed to the metal body, that was cut in half, a red transmitter was there, Ruby picked it up, and curiously pressed a button on there, it showed the interior of Beacon Academy, and a red line led all the way to under the academy, in other words...

"Give me the earpiece!" Ruby said, but without waiting for him to give it to him, he took it and responded to everyone, "Everyone, we got a lead, the robots were heading from the abandoned basement, we have to go there now!" She ran and dragged Leon's arm to the halls, the entire group came to the door of the abandoned basement, the pass code was there.

"Stand aside people, I got this." Leon said, he pressed the number 1 four times and pressed enter, but it said incorrect. "huh?" He tried again, but it didn't work. "This thing doesn't like me at all." so he pressed a couple of other buttons, but all of them didn't unlock the door, Yang got tired of this.

"Move over Leon." she said, pushing him away and stretched her hands, "I'm gonna crack this code!" She put her hand over the passcode and punched it with her weapon, then the door opened.

"Oh, I could've done that." Leon said, he and Ruby and the others ran down the almost incredibly long stairs, and saw the control panel, that was just sitting there, before anyone had the foresight to see this, Leon tripped Ruby, let her go to the ground, put his left leg on her stomach, and pulled out his blades to her neck.

"Stop now!" He shouted to everyone who was now stunned at this action, "nobody come closer, or I'll end her life!"

* * *

To Be Concluded... In a few minutes.


	2. Fight Back!

A/N: I'm sorry i'm doing this, it was long but i wanted to release it, hope you like this story as much as i do. enjoy the rest of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does and they're awesome! but i own my OC

Continue Story Now!

* * *

Previously on RWBY... robots invade Beacon, and that's it, oh and now we have Lens Flares! enjoy!

"Leon, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Doing what needs to be done!" Leon looked at her and then at the group, but mostly on Weiss, "I'm bringing this academy to it's knees!"

Weiss shouted, "What? You're kidding right?"

"No, this is what I was meant to do!"

"What do you mean exactly?"

Leon didn't want her to ask so much questions, he explained, "I mean that I'm seeking revenge on this school, because of you and Rose!"

"Huh?" Everyone was confused, there was no need to be now, because he was going to do what most villains do: Explaining it.

"It was back on Earth about a few months ago-" already Leon was saying his story, but he got cut off by Jaune.

"Are you gonna show us a flashback, because everyone does it!" He asked, he watched too much movies that do this. Leon just gave him a face that said: seriously.

"No,!" He cleared his throat and continued his story, "A long time ago, I was on planet Earth, I was ordered by my leader Gabriel Rorke to take down secret soldiers of the ghost army that've gone into a portal to a different world and I had three allies with me, Urilla, Nana, and Ramsey, we've managed to kill them all, but instead of heading back to Rorke after we got them all, we got caught in Remnant, and were informed to go to Beacon Academy, cause of our incredible skill and manuveribility, in the intuiation test, I had my three allies with me in the Emerald Forest but during the battle, I've lost them to a large Nevermore, and i was the only one who survived and I didn't have a team, although the team name would've been Team LUNR (pronouced Lunar). For the rest of my time here, I've been hiding from the school, and I've returned to Rorke, but when I got to planet Syndicate, he was killed by the remaining Ghosts, I should've realized that they've been helped by Two secret soldiers, Weiss and Ruby," he pointed at the two heroines of the doomsday war.

"I came back to your world to kill you, but there was teachers here, so I had to plan out something for them, When Ms. Goodwitch announced _The Lucky Clover_, I've let my plan go into action, the first thing I did was cheat in the game, I glued in a small leaf in the real four leaf clover, and made you guys go insane for it, and I made my own four leaf clover, so when I won, the teachers would be able to take a vacation to get away from the students, but I've took control of their airship and they've gone through another portal, and they've landed somewhere in another planet or Syndicate, or earth, I don't know, but they may be dead, so it was my time to rule as the last Federation soldier to avenge Rorke, and I've decided to do it, by making the AK-130 Androids to attack the students and make them beg for mercy, but Blake found out about this, but when she left, I poured in Evil Robot Activator Detergent (Now with clean teeth for anyone within 1000 feet for 100 years) in them all, believe me, it was tough, but i could've gotten away from it, thanks to you, i could've done what I needed to do!"

Jaune yawned and said, "that was the most boringest explanation I've ever heard of!"

"Shut up, it's the best one i could think of!"

"Wait, so the Doomsday War is real!?" Yang replied, She never believed that Weiss and Ruby had been in a war months ago, Leon nodded, he took off his armor from his right arm, and it showed an arm band with a circle, that had Stars, and dark red lines on the top and bottom.

"Yes, and I'm the last Federation soldier of the whole universe!"

"Leon, You better stop this conspiracy now!" Ruby grunted, still trying to get Leon's foot off her. "If you plan to start another war, it'll be over before you know it!"

"Shut up Rose, I'm not setting up a War, I'm trying to get revenge!" Leon kept his weapon on her, in case anyone tried to do something to save her. "And all I wanted was to kill you, so i can take back earth!"

"Earth was already saved months after that war!" Weiss shouted out.

"Oh, never mind." Leon replied.

"Let my sister go, or else I'll brutaly murder you!" Yang said.

"You won't be doing that to me!" Leon pulled out a remote and pressed a button. from behind him, Several Androids popped up, and armed their guns at Leon.

"Hostile detected, Eliminate Blue idiot!"

"Hey, don't get me, Get Those guys!" Leon pointed at the group, the robots understood and the heroes had to ran out, because the droids were chasing them, leaving only Leon and Ruby. She continued to struggle against Leon.

He replied, "Ruby, sorry about all this, I have to kill you now, but before i do that, I have a very important secret to tell you." He still had his leg on Ruby, but for whatever reason, he put his weapon away. "Ever since you came along, I didn't think you were the one who stopped the war, it was impossible for a 16 year old to do something like that."

"Yeah, but some people are not who you think they are." Ruby said.

"Can't blame you there, but you're my enemy, even though i like you so much."

"What?"

Meanwhile, at the others, they returned to the entreance of the academy. they stopped and turned around to face their enemy. unfortunatley something else happen, instead of firing their weapons, the androids did something entirely new.

"Initiate Epic tank mode!" they all said, and they joined hands together, and a powerful wind appeared, covering all of them, and after the wind cleared off, there stood a large machine, it was in the shape of a tank, and it had so much armor, they were used by parts of the Androids. Everyone stood there wide-eyed at the enemy they were facing, but Nora decided to launched a gernade at it, but it only shot it down before it even hit it.

"Uh, should we start running again?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Yeah, that's a perfect way to settle things like this." So they quickly ran out of there, while the tank started moving.

The scene changes back to Leon and Ruby.

"Why do you love me so much, even though i'm responsible for the death of a man i didn't even kill?" She said, "You're like 18 years old!"

"Yeah, but you have incredible skills, i actually like you so much, that I'd rather be with you than watch _The Lego Movie_." Leon replied to her.

"What movie?"

"Wait, you never saw that?!" Leon was shocked about it, I mean that movie was amazing, oh right, sorry, let's get back on track. "Anyway, You're more better than Weiss, cause you like cookies." to prove his point, he got out a chocolate chip cookie, and waved it over Ruby's head, but this time she declined it, only because she was going on a diet.

"Is this really necessary?" She said.

"Yes and no." Leon had all of his time to deal with her, but he'd rather let her live a little longer than he wanted her too, but Ruby thought otherwise, she deided to take action, she grabbed Leon's leg, tried to move it and let him fall down, before she got back up, and brought up Crescent Rose, Leon got out Molon Labe and prepared for an attack sequence, he launced first by slashing on her, But she dodged and swung hers, he deflected the weapon and tried another swing, but it missed.

At our running heroes, they arrived in the town of Vale, but it's impossible to go there considering that it took three exact minutes to get there, not much people was there, and a few shops were open, but a lot of panicking was involved, Our gang had to escape the sights of the villianous tank immediently.

"Guys, head to the convinently placed store that has a conviently placed display of mannequins!" Jaune quickly said, the group ran in but the other half decided to keep running, and the tank showed up, it moved through the street, trying not to hit anything, it started to scan the stores, and it noticed the manequin store. fortunately, it didn't noticed that Weiss and Jaune were standing there, posing as a body builder wearing an ascot tie, and a girl who was singing while wearing a princess dress, the tank passed from the store, and they both calmed down.

"That was so close." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, hoepfully no one see this." they turned around to take off those clothes, when they were noticed by two familair faces.

(DISCLAIMER #2: I don't own Call of Duty, Activision does and they're the coolest company ever).

"Uhh, Should I ask why he's wearing an ascot?" Logan walker asked, he and David thought that this was weird.

"No, and what are you two doing here?" Weiss said.

"Shopping for tuxedos, cause our friend Austin Merrick is getting married." David answered. he helded up his bag to prove his point.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"Austin Merrick, he survived being on earth during the war, he was a good hero, and what are you doing here Weiss?"

She answered, "Hiding from a robot tank, you know, the usual."

"I see, so now i know how you're able to fight, How's your boyfriend treating you?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE DATING BUDDY!?" Both Weiss and Jaune shouted out to The Walker brothers.

"Well, He was carrying you a month ago, through a random portal." Logan said, "And you had yourself handcuff to him, so we thought you were making out, or whatever."

"Ha ha, as if." Jaune was mocking him almost, "Did you meet her and Ruby, a few months ago?"

"Yeah, but at Earth, it was four years ago, so what did you say about the robot tank thing?"

"oh right, we're being chase by one, and it was made by a Federation soldier, who is a student at our academy."

Logan said, "Okay then, hope you can stop him from taking down Ruby."

Weiss asked, "Wait, how did you know, and why are you so calm about this?"

"Well that guy, Leon Idas, he's like all of you guys, so you'll be able to take him down."

David said, "yeah, and can I ask, How's your friends at the academy?"

"Good," Weiss said, "Here's a list of them." she gave a paper to them, containing the names and pictures of all of the students. "How did you get here anyways?"

"We used a portal to get here from Earth to Remnant."

"Okay then, are you done with your shopping?"

"Yeah, we should leave, but first." David and Logan put up a camera and they posed with Weiss and Jaune, the picture was taken, and they left them, by waving good-bye, and they left through the portal.

Weiss and Jaune heard a crashing noise from outside. it was the tank, and it found someone.

"Drat, if Cardin's there, he should be ashamed at himself for doing that."

(Cue more awesome music please)

Back at Ruby and Leon, they were still fighting, Leon was resisting the attack of Ruby's scythe.

"Look, You have to stop this," She responded to him, "I don't want to kill you, but i can't let this continue on!"

Leon didn't had the urge to say his line, he pulled off a hand move by grabbing her weapon, and their weapons fell to the side, so they had one thing to do: Hand-to-Hand Combat! Ruby didn't knew what to do, considering that she mostly used her weapon a lot, so she recieved the first punch in the face by Leon, he punched her again on the face, Ruby throw down a fist, but he dodged it, grabbed her hand and punched her, she stepped back and positioned herself to fight back, Leon kick her this time, she then tried another punch, and it actually suceeds, and she delivered a kick at him, but he grabbed her leg, and pulled her down, Ruby got up and took more steps back, before getting right next to the control panel, Leon charged at her head on, but she moved out of the way, so he ended up hitting the wall.

"OWWWWW!" He cried out loud. "THAT HURTS SO MUCH!" Ruby found her advantage and punched his face.

"Leon, just stop this, We don't want anyone to get killed." She said. "You must stop this!"

"NEVER!" Leon quickly charged at her, but he stepsided again, only to realized that he was picking up his weapon from the ground, and now he turned to face her.

"Oh, shoot."

Nora and Ren fired their weapons at the inpenitrible tank thing, but it did nothing but anger it, the cannons fired and instead it hitted the roof of _Dust Til' Dawn_. Blake landed on top of the tank, and started attacking it, but there wasn't any scratches in it, no matter the damage, it was invincible, the cannons turned to the right, and merge the cannons together, and they started to load up the blast, it shot it at the far distance, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile at the forest of Forever Fall, Seven airships were coming, and they were Torchwick's betrayed soldiers. these guys were from the White Fang,a nd they were going to launch an invasion on the academy.

"Attention everyone!" The leader said, "We've been following Torchwick's orders for months and we're sick of it, We're not gonna let him and Cinder command us any longer!" the entire fleet agreed with him, they shouted "Yeah!"

"Today, we'll take down the students of Beacon, and end their future, And NOTHING CAN STOP US!" He shouted in triumph. the fleets were yelling out like crazy, and they had to pick the perfect night to attack while the teachers were gone, they were now unstoppable, that is until a large laser attacked the fleet and exploded the last six ships, the first one gave everyone a shocked looked and shouted, "TURN BACK!" the airship turned around and flew away, but they accidentally flew through a portal into another world.

Ruby fell down in front of the control panel, she was weak, and Leon was gaining the power. She had been bruised, and she gripped the side of the panel, she had to stop him immediently.

"Ruby, it is time for you to perish!" Leon shouted. "I'll be remembered as a hero on Earth, and I'll have my very own statue!"

"Stop talking Idas, Earth isn't the same place you know," She responded to him "The war has changed us all, I can't let you win this, not now or ever!"

"Shut up!" Leon pointed the weapon, and stood back, "I'll end your life immediently, but it's best if you suffer now!" Ruby got back on her feet. she looked over, her weapon was a few feet away, she needed a distraction.

"Leon, you can't do this, we won't die, it's not our time to meet Judgment day!"

"What are you talking about, _Judgment Day _was a movie made to continue The _Terminator_ series."

"The what series?"

"You don't know that one either, how was that possible!?" Ruby didn't meant for that to happen, but she had to stick with it, she ran over picked up her weapon and activated its rifle form.

"You don't want me to do this!" She said, "I don't want to kill."

"Well too bad!" Leon charged at her with _Molon Labe_ but she dodged it, and came to the control panel, he looked at her, "NO, DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!"

Ruby, acting like she was curious, said "Oh, what will happen if i do?"

Foolishly, Leon said, "It'll destroy all of the robots, thus ending my reign of terror."

Ruby 'Accidentally' pressed the button. "Opps!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the group of fighting heroes, the tank was yet again preparing a cannon, but then all of a sudden, it exploded, and every metal part of it was scattering everywhere, The hunters and huntresses took cover, as the explosion continued to spread, Cardin, who was trying to take it out using the power of awesomeness, was pushed back a few feet away.

Leon fell down on his knees, and let his weapon drop on the ground, Ruby walked to him, he was expecting a punch from her, but she didn't do it. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Leon, I'm so sorry, we couldn't let you win, this wasn't supposed to be like this," She lead to him, "Your actions have consequences, and now you've met them all, That's what everyone has faced, even me." she smiled, Leon nodded slowly, he tore off his arm band, and threw it to the ground, Now the Federation was dead for good.

"I'm sorry as well, but I still failed to avenge my friends."

"I think you did the best for them."

* * *

It's now ten at night, two hours have passed since the battle of the androids, the students were now recovering, Leon wasn't punished, but he gave up his role in The Federation act, and every loose ends were being wrapped up, almost. including one where the white fang ship dissapeared, but that's not important. is it?

"What happened to the Teachers?!" Cardin was shaking Leon, "Where are they!?" he was acting like Batman all of a sudden, the group was in the auditorium, with nothing to do at all.

"For the last time, I don't know, and they went through a portal somewhere!" he said.

Weiss said, "So, they could've been in Earth, or even in Syndicate!"

"But i don't think anyone's been in Syndicate for years." said Ruby. "Ever since that war."

"Yeah, but a lot can happen in four years."

"But no one's invented flying cars there yet."

"good point."

Yang started running to the auditiorium, "Guys, Guys, I got good news!" She said, and stopped to take a deep breath. "I..saw an... airship... they're back!" at that percise moment, everyone started to run out and head to the entreance of the academy, the airship had returned, although it's right wing was smoking, and it slowly fell on top of the landng pad, everyone started cheering for their return, the door opened up, and Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck came out, exhausted and feeling weak, plus their clothes were filled with sand. Goodwitch's left arm was in a cast, Oobleck had a bandage wrapped around him, and their faces were covered in black smoke.

"Sorry we're late." Ozpin said, still feeling like the same person he's always been. "We had to deal with a couple of dragons."

"Leon, We need to speak with you!" Goodwitch said, angrily. "Now!"

The Ex-Federation soldier nodded, "Okay then, it's fine by me." the three professors took him, and they left Ozpin with the students.

"Professor, Before you ask, We'll explain everything to you!" Ruby said.

He shook his head, "No need Ruby, I think this is something worth remembering to yourselves than to others, But our story is much more different than you expect."

"I can imagine."

"Well, you guys better go to bed."

Jaune asked, "Does that mean we get to have our school back the way it was?"

"Not yet, don't you know tomorrow's the day we do nothing?" Ozpin's word caught them by surprised, everyone gave him shocked faces, and they fell down on the floor.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

It is now midnight, Leon has been given his punishment, he was officially expelled from the Academy, due to violation, forgery, forcing the students to do a play, and make robots that could've taken over the academy and start the age of robots. there would be an airship by tomorrow morning, and he would be returning to his home, he felt ashamed of his actions, he wasn't alone though.

"Leon?" It was Blake, she walked next to him, and looked at the fountain.

"Blake, You knew this would happen, right?" he asked.

"Almost, but if it didn't i was sure you'd get in even more trouble." Blake patted his shoulder. "You're the first student to get expelled, you know."

"don't remind me, I know." Leon turned his head towards her, "And for the record, I'm not really aiming for that accomplishment."

"I know, you had a lot of secrets to hide from them."

"Yeah, well so do you."

Blake hid her smile, "You heard one, But i guess another couldn't hurt." She walked in front of him, and pulled off her bow, it fell right in her arm, and she revealed her cat ears. "Is that good enough?"

"Whoa, you're a Faunas?" he actually knew that she was hiding something other than this. "I didn't expect this."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Leon got out an laser pointer. "Can I try this?"

"No." Blake declined, but Leon just did it anyway and pointed the laser right in front of her. she didn't react to it, just luck cats normally do.

"Great, that didn't work."

Blake put her bow back on, and hid her cat ears. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Sure, whatever surprises me." Leon checked his clock, "it's ten after midnight, I should head for the airship."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, It's best if you leave early." Leon sat up and grabbed his bag, he walked to the airship, and turned to Blake, "Can i ask you a favor?"

"what is it?"

"Tell Ruby, I'm sorry." Leon smiled.

Blake smiled at him, "I'll do that." She left him, and walked away from him.

at the dorm, everyone else was sleeping, but Ruby was nearly there when Blake tapped her.

"Uh, Blake..." She wasn't doing great.

"Look, Ruby, sorry to wake you up, but I have to tell you something." She didn't wait for a responce, "Leon says He's sorry."

Ruby nodded, "I know, I know." She suddenly went out cold and slept on her pillow. Blake didn't want to bother her, so she just sat on her bed.

"This was the best night ever." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Blake had her pajamas, and she was watching the sky, it was still black, but the stars were still bright. after all of this commotion of robots, she wasn't feeling calm about this, Leon dragged everyone into this, it was worth it. She noticed something else, the airship was flying. then she heard a crackiling noise from her right, it was her earpiece, she put it in her ear, and listened to it.

"Operation: Escape begins now!" Leon shouted through the communicator. "I'm gonna live!" Blake smiled, this was music to her ears. Leon continued, "I'm gonna get out of here, It's time to see paradice!" the airship was slowly flying, but it's right wing was smoking, and it was about to go down, when it went through a portal. "I'm going down, repeat, I'm going down!"

Blake couldn't hear the crash, but after a few seconds of hearing static comnunication, she heard him. "This is Leon, Blake if you can hear me, I'm alright, I just landed in the middle of nowhere, I'm gonna explore this place for a bit, and check everything out, I hope Beacon misses me."

Blake replied, "I hope so, Be careful out there."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the finale of the RWBY post-volume 1 trilogy in two chapters, if you want me to make another one, PM me, and please review, This is the most epic story that i've ever done, hope to see you again soon! :)


End file.
